Dora Cockatrice
Dora Cockatrice(ドーラコカトリス Dōrakokatorisu) is a chicken-themed Dora Monster from Episode 9 of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. In Episode 10, there would be another similar monster named Dora Cocktrice 2(ドーラコカトリス2号 Dōrakokatorisu 2-gō) Dora Cockatrice is voiced by Eiji Maruyama, while his human disguise is played by Hideaki Kusaka. Dora Cockatrice 2 is voiced by Kazuhiko Kishino. Appearance Dora Cockatrice has the appearance of a giant chicken with talons for arms. It has green feathers around it’s chest, a yellow-furred hump, an exposed long neck on the chest, white fluff around it’s head, a blue face with red eyes and a beak, and is shown wearing a red hat. Dora Cockatrice also has two wings with blue-colored feathers hanging down and has red feather tails at the rear. Dora Cockatrice 2 has the same appearance as the first Dora Cockatrice, but does not have a red hat and now has a red comb running down from it’s head to its back. Biography Dora Cockatrice After a strange old couple and a prince, named Prince Euro, arrive at a house of a mother and her daughter, named Emiko, the Golem Soldiers suddenly appear. The Zyurangers were able to arrive and fight off the Golem Soldiers. Prince Euro tries to get Emiko to safety, but before they could even exit through the door, a chicken Dora Monster, named Dora Cockatrice, suddenly appears and blocks their way. Dora Cockatrice uses it’s scissors to cut a passage way into a dimension that sucks in Prince Euro and Emiko, much to the shock of the old couple and Emiko’s mother. Prince Euro and Emiko arrive another world where Bandora and Dora Cockatrice are at. Bandora demands to know about the whereabouts of the Dino eggs, but Prince Euro wouldn’t tell so Bandora gets Dora Cockatrice to attack them with it’s scissors, making the two kids escape. The kids wander around until they find a restaurant in the middle of the woods. They sit at the restaurant and order two steaks from a waiter, but once the waiter brings in the platter, he reveals a bunch of rats underneath and reveals himself to be Dora Cockatrice. The kids manage to escape before Dora Cockatrice could get them. They make it to an abandoned building where Emiko sees that Prince Euro has a monkey tail. She suddenly gets tied up by a flying rope and is hoisted up in the sky, where Dora Cockatrice flies up to her. Bandora also appears and reveals that Prince Euro is not really human. Prince Euro explains that his tribe were the guardians of their god’s field of a forbidden fruit, which a golden Apple, but the Cockatrice tricked them into eating it. So as punishment, they were turned into monkeys. Bandora makes Prince Euro tell her the whereabouts of the Dinosaur eggs by having Dora Cockatrice cut the rope and make Emiko fall to her death. Wanting to save Emiko, Prince Euro reveals the location of the Dinosaur eggs. Despite being told the location, Bandora gets Dora Cockatrice to cut the rope anyway. Fortunately, the Zyurangers arrive with Daizyujin and manage to catch Emiko in time. With Bandora now knowing the location of the Dinosaur eggs, she turns Dora Cockatrice into a giant to fight Daizyujin. After putting Emiko down, Daizyujin faces off against Dora Cockatrice. The Dora Monster uses it’s scissors to open a portal to perform a small surprise attack, but Daizyujin was able to knock the scissors out of Dora Cockatrice’s hands and punches it to the ground. Geki summons the Godhorn and uses Lightning Cut to destroy Dora Cockatrice for good. Dora Cockatrice 2 Once Bandora finds the Dinosaur eggs within a chest, she finds out that they’re being protected by a barrier created by five crystal balls. After blocking the entrance to the cave to prevent the Zyurangers from getting to them, Bandora gets Pleprechuan to finish off the clay model for another Dora Cockatrice. Once Pleprechuan is done molding it, he places the model into the Nendora Machine, activates it, and it gives birth to Dora Cockatrice 2. As Prince Euro, Emiko, and the Zyurangers go look for the second entrance to the cave, they get separated. When they get separated, Dora Cockatrice 2 ties up Emiko and disguises itself as her in order to trick Prince Euro. Once they make into the cave, Dora Cockatrice 2 as the fake Emiko tricks Prince Euro into giving it one of the crystal balls making the barrier and smashes it. Dora Cockatrice 2 reveals itself to Prince Euro and Bandora’s minions arrive to steal the chest with the Dinosaur eggs. The minions and Dora Cockatrice 2 make it outside the cave but are confronted by the Zyurangers. Dora Cockatrice 2 and Grifforzar fight with the Zyurangers. Dora Cockatrice 2 manages to fight off the Zyurangers, so they transform into their suits. With Dora Cockatrice 2 starting to get outmatched, Bandora calls upon the evil spirits and throws her staff down into to earth to give more power to Dora Cockatrice, turning it into a giant. The Zyurangers then summons their Guardian Beasts and combine into Dino-Tanker. After Dora Cockatrice 2 shoots at them, Geki transforms Dino-Tanker into Daizyujin. Dora Cockatrice 2 manages to get the upper hand in the fight as it uses its shears. As Daizyujin and Dora Cockatrice 2 fight each other, Prince Euro and the others fight with Bandora’s minions over the Dinosaur eggs until the chest falls into the ocean. Daizyujin manages to use the Mammoth Shield to protect itself from Dora Cockatrice 2’s shears and pulls on the Dora Monster’s long comb. Daizyujin then fires green beams from the eyes of the Mammoth Shield at Dora Cockatrice 2, knocking the shears out of it’s hands. With Dora Cockatrice 2 disarmed, Geki summons the Godhorn and uses Lightning Cut to destroy the second Dora Cockatrice. Powers/Abilities - Dora Cockatrice 2= Dora Cockatrice 2 :;Powers/Abilities Shears: Dora Cockatrice 2’s main weapon is a pair of shears with long handles. Human Disguise: Dora Cockatrice 2 can disguise itself as Emiko in order to trick Prince Euro. Comb Beam: Dora Cockatrice 2 can fire a red C-shaped energy orb from it’s red comb on it’s head. }} Trivia * In the scene where Dora Cockatrice jumps up and kicks Daizyujin with it’s two feet, the bottom of the suit actor’s shoes are clearly visible underneath the costumes’ feet. * Dora Cockatrice was given it’s scissors upon a request from the main writer. Category:Super Sentai Kaijin Category:Winged Kaijin Category:Flying Kaijin Category:Disguised Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Mythical Kaijin Category:Animal Kaijin Category:Bird Kaijin